1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing process, and more particularly to a manufacturing process of a foldable repairing tool bit.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to produce a conventional foldable tool bit, one end of a stick is bent so as to form a pivoting hole, and another end of the stick is machined so as to form an embodying portion. Under this arrangement, said foldable tool bits are pivotally assembled in a tool base so as to form a conventional foldable tool set.
A size of the pivoting hole is uniform for said foldable tool bits with different sizes. When a thickness of the stick is too large, the stick will break easily upon the bending process or even cannot be bent, so that a stability of manufacturing said foldable tool bits becomes worse and a life time of a mold for manufacturing said foldable tool bits becomes shorten. Referring to FIG. 12, which shows a bent stick which is applied in a conventional manufacturing process of conventional foldable tool bit. A center line of the rotating axis of the stick is labeled as D0, while a length of the embodying portion of the stick is labeled as L0. As shown in FIG. 12, a radius of bending increases as the thickness of the conventional stick 10 increases, so that a length of the conventional stick 10 is extended and a cost of said manufacturing process is increased. In addition, a volume and a weight of the conventional stick 10 are both increased as the length of the conventional stick 10 is extended, so that a user cannot carry the conventional foldable tool set easily. Moreover, appearances of said foldable tool bits will not be uniform if said foldable tool bits is made by said conventional manufacturing process.
Another conventional manufacturing process of foldable tool is applied by a forging process so that the foldable tools with uniform appearances are produced. However, the forging process is expensive. In addition, after the forging process, an annealing process must be applied to remove the stress inside the stick which is caused by the forging process and to be compatible with a further flattening process. Under this arrangement, an excess decarburization might occur upon a mass production of said foldable tools after the annealing process so that a mechanical strength of said foldable tool will be weakened. Moreover, parts of the conventional stick 10 where said flattening process is applied to suffer a solidification phenomenon, while these solidified sticks are not suitable in a further cutting process.
Other conventional manufacturing process of foldable tool is applied by a suppressing process where a bending portion of the conventional stick is suppressed before a bending process and a pressing process is applied to remove the unnecessary material so that the foldable tools with uniform appearances are produced. However, after the suppressing process, the bending portion of the conventional stick is solidified, and the bending portion of the conventional stick will break easily upon the bending process or even cannot be bent, so that a stability of manufacturing said foldable tools becomes worse and a life time of a mold for manufacturing said foldable tools becomes shorten. In addition, during the pressing process, when a thickness of the conventional stick is too large, an appearance of a cut plane is unsmooth, so that an appearance of the conventional foldable tool which is made of said stick will not be uniform.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.